Hasta que nos volvamos a ver
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Viñeta][Basado en el final de Soul of gold]: Lyfia no había podido decirle a Aioria lo que sentía; sin embargo, una petición al dios nórdico hará que ella tenga una segunda oportunidad, unos últimos minutos para confesar sus sentimientos al caballero de Leo.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Sólo lo escrito aquí me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allí estaba de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus manos el colgante que el santo de Leo le había obsequiado –mismo que había pertenecido al hermano mayor de éste y que para él era lo más preciado que tenía– momentos antes de desvanecerse junto a los otros once caballeros dorados.

—Aioria...

Si tan sólo se hubiera animado a decirle lo que sentía, confesarle lo que su corazón se había callado durante todo ese tiempo desde que le había conocido. Deseó por un momento volver a verle, aunque en su interior sabía que aquello era imposible.

Fue entonces que la estatua de Odín brilló, llamando su atención. Lyfia volteó a verla y por un momento pensó en pedirle un instante, tan sólo un pequeño instante con su amado para poder decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Se arrodilló frente a la gran estatua y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

—Odín, señor de Asgard, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero quisiera que al menos me concedieras un momento con él, al menos para decirle cuánto lo amo.

—Lyfia —Frodi se acercó a ella, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciando sus cabellos azules. Ella le miró y asintió en respuesta a la silenciosa petición del joven de acompañarle.

Mientras se alejaban todos juntos hacia el palacio de Valhalla, no notaron que la estatua de Odín había vuelto a brillar.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde ese día, Lyfia había ido nuevamente a rezar, luego de la derrota del dios falso Loki, el crudo invierno había regresado y su deber como sacerdotisa era la de pedirle al dios nórdico varias veces al día por el pueblo asgardiano y para que sus tierras fueran más fértiles. Mientras se encontraba de rodillas rogando, oyó una voz detrás de su espalda llamándole; una voz muy familiar para ella.

Lyfia volteó a ver y allí estaba, su amado Aioria de pie observándola. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no lo podía creer.

—¡Aioria! —la joven salió al encuentro del caballero de Leo y le abrazó con felicidad—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Creí que...

—No lo sé, Lyfia. Se supone que debería estar muerto. —fue entonces que la estatua del dios Odín brilló, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Lyfia, he oído tu plegaria. Es por eso que te concedo un último momento con el hombre que amas a cambio de mi agradecimiento por haber salvado a Asgard. Sin embargo, debes darte prisa antes de que el mundo de los muertos, gobernado por Hades, vuelva a reclamar su alma.

La joven con lágrimas de alegría, le agradeció por haber escuchado su plegaria. Luego miró al joven caballero ateniense y volvió a abrazarle.

—Quisiera que este instante fuera eterno.

—Yo también desearía no tener que regresar, pero ya oíste a Odín. —dijo acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

Y fue ahí que totalmente sonrojada, tomando su rostro entre sus blancas manos, le besó en los labios con ternura, demostrando así los sentimientos que tenía por él. Aioria estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa que se había llevado por aquella reacción repentina por parte de la sacerdotisa; mas en cuestión de segundos, terminó correspondiéndole al estrecharla más cerca de su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura. Era un beso casto, tímido, pero lleno de amor, y el primero de ambos.

—Aioria, te amo. —le confesó apenas dejaron de besarse.

Aioria simplemente correspondió a las palabras de Lyfia con otro beso, uno más cargado que el anterior.

—Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, Lyfia —dijo mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar la de cabellos azules—. No llores, por favor. Estaré esperando por ti en el otro mundo.

Ella pudo ver cómo su amado comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos y le besó por última vez, abrazándole como si con eso pudiera lograr que se quedara a su lado por siempre, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, pues debía volver pronto al mundo de los muertos.

—Te amo, Lyfia. —fue lo último que el caballero de Leo pudo decir antes de desvanecerse por completo.

La joven sacerdotisa se abrazó a sí misma, llorando desconsoladamente. De nuevo volvía a vivir aquella escena en donde el cuerpo de su amado desaparecía frente a ella; sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente, ya que gracias a Odín, había podido confesarle los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón al caballero dorado de Leo. Por lo que se incorporó mientras secaba sus lágrimas, y mirando al cielo con una sonrisa exclamó:

—¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi amado Aioria!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Hace unos días terminé de ver Soul of gold y... Joder, debo admitir que me lloré todo con el final. Tengo que decir que haber visto este spin–off hizo que retrocediera en el tiempo a mi tierna infancia –y que gracias a éste comencé a ver nuevamente todo el anime desde cero–. Y es por eso que aquí estoy, debutando en este fandom. Al principio tuve pensado escribir algo cortito sobre mi amado Death Mask –que no se note que es mi favorito(?– y su adorada Helena, pero la inspiración se me fue para el lado de esta otra parejita, la cual quise darles un final distinto; eso si, pido disculpas si las personalidades de estos personajes me salieron diferentes que en el anime. Aunque pueden arrojarme tomates si quieren (?).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
